girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girls of Madison
...is... Synopsis We need a montage... Team America jokes aside, a lot of establishing shots of the town of Madison and the Madison Center flood the screen for a few minutes, as well as Najwa and other girls commenting on a new arrival. They debate whether she's black or Mexican, and Heidi informs audiences that it'll be far from fun times for her regardless. Taryn chimes in that backbiting and gossip are a normal part of the culture there, and that it's hard to not get sucked in. In other words, 4Chan meets Facebook meets Twitter meets DeviantArt...on crack. Sprinkled with some Tumblr for good measure. Surprised? Another girl can be heard complaining to staff about others irritating her; vowing to go all pencil-stab-happy like the alien hordes in a scene in The Faculty if she's pushed too much further. Najwa is up first, asked about the daily routine. She essentially states that after waking up, girls get a shower, then get fed breakfast. The shower stalls look fairly standard for a college campus, or for the gym showers of a poorly-funded inner-city high school built in the early 2000s. Brianna is shown eating what looks more like a lunch menu at the worst inner-city school cafeteria ever. It's essentially the same as a mid-semester food menu at a college campus cafeteria in the mid-2000s, when the students are stuck with whatever they've got and there are no parents around that the school needs to impress, and the only alternative is to walk to McDonald's or KFC (which are even less healthy.) Only, they sometimes eat out of styrofoam trays. So forget about microwaving if your food gets cool. Brianna's green plastic tray is demonstrated as having Gordon Food Service-quality mashed potatoes and gravy on top of a slice of turkey or pork that looks like it was stolen from a Swanson Hungry Man package. She has peas and cornmeal next to it, and what looks like low-quality rice covered with a pasteurized cheese product that fails to meet even Velveeta's standards. One other item that's fairly nondescript in the shot is apparently a cake of some sort - if it were whipped together last minute by a lazy baker at the local Wal-Mart. Since the girls are up by 7 to eat and class is at 8 and goes until 3:30, it makes sense to give them a high-protein meal. After all: if they were like civilians scrimping by and eating cereals with paint thinner as a preservative and covered in cinnamon and sugar, their blood sugar levels would take a nosedive before Ramos could finish class. Can't have sleepy prisoners in a math class, can we? Ramos is shown teaching the girls a 2-D graph of axes, with a linear slope graph of descending y values and ascending x values. The exact y vs. x value equation is hard to discern from that distance, and the shot goes by too fast for the casual viewer to even discern anything meaningful from the dry erase board. (Thanks, editors!) After classes, the girls get gym time - and are then allowed a little time in the day room to hang out, before they have to eat dinner, attend meetings, and then get ready for bed to begin the cycle all over again. Featured cast Emphasized inmates Staff featuring Guest stars Music References See also